


Saint Patricks' Day Playlist

by WTF Drink And Bite 2021 (DrinkAndBite)



Category: Irish Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Beer, Celebrations, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Holidays, Multi, Other, St. Patrick's Day, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/WTF%20Drink%20And%20Bite%202021
Summary: Drink Beer be Green !
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Saint Patricks' Day Playlist

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/Nlie2Vc.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/kPI4obe.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/Wd6KQA1.jpg)

* * *

**🍀 Shipping Up To Boston/Enter Sandman - Bagpipe Cover 🍺**

**🍀 Green Blood - The O'Reillys and the Paddyhats 🍺**

**🍀 The Rumjacks - An Irish Pub Song 🍺**

**🍀 Whiskey In The Jar - Hard Green 🍺**

**🍀 Rocky Road to Dublin - The High Kings 🍺**

**🍀 The Blood of Cu Chulainn - Jeff Danna & Mychael Danna 🍺**

**🍀 Barrels of Whiskey - The O'Reillys and the Paddyhats 🍺**

**🍀 Finnegan’s Wake - The Irish Rovers 🍺**

**🍀 Dogs on the Leash - The O'Reillys and the Paddyhats 🍺**

**🍀 F**k You I'm Drunk 🍺**

**🍀 Hobbit Drinking Medley - Hank Green 🍺**

**🍀 Drink - ALESTORM 🍺**

**🍀 Seven Drunken Nights - Legacy Vol II 🍺**

**🍀 Green Ginger Wine - The Rumjacks 🍺**

**🍀 Another Irish Drinking Song - Da Vinci's Notebook 🍺**

**🍀 The Modern Irish Drinking Song - CollegeHumor 🍺**

**🍀 Irish Way - The O'Reillys and the Paddyhats 🍺**

**🍀 Follow Me Up To Carlow - The Temple Bar All Stars 🍺**

**🍀 Star of the County Down - The High Kings 🍺**

**🍀 Let's Joke - Dirty Glass 🍺**

**🍀 Irish Dance Origin - Ondráš 🍺**


End file.
